Larga Espera
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: Las noches y los días eran una interminable tortura que lo sumía en un profundo pozo de tristeza, porque esta vez se estaba yendo, y no estaba ahí para amarlo...


**Larga Espera**

* * *

**Sus ojos se van apagando,**

**Su voz ya no se escucha,**

**Todo pasa lento,**

**Un momento eterno…**

Me azotan un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones que no puedo controlar. La brisa recorre mis cabellos, desordenándolos. La soledad de la fría noche me maltrata y no me deja pensar en algo más que no sea en ella.

Tres años han pasado desde que regresé. Tan solo tres años que la tuve a mi lado, y ahora la estoy perdiendo de nuevo.

Sus ojos brillantes, tan llenos de vida, se apagan; como el fuego se extingue, así lo hace ella. Su voz molesta ya no zumba en mis oídos. No escucho esa melodía que tanto me llenaba…

El tiempo se hace lento y pesado, es un momento decisivo y se vuelve eterno…

**Las lágrimas se van secando,**

**Las fuerzas extinguiendo,**

**Y todo pasa lento**

**Suplico acabe el tiempo…**

Finas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, dejando cada una de ellas su rastro; se secan lentamente, y se pierden en el mármol del frio piso de hospital. Mis fuerzas se van, dejándome débil e indefenso. No puedo seguir adelante ahora, no hasta que no vuelvas, porque aunque no lo creas yo te necesito.

Todo pasa lento; las noches se vuelven día y viceversa, pero no lo noto. Las horas se hacen interminables, y torturan. Cada minuto que pasa se estira mi sufrimiento. Cada segundo es un puñal que me clavan en medio de mi pecho, porque cada uno de ellos marca la diferencia. Porque solamente uno puede desatar un caos y darte fin a ti, mi flor de cerezo.

Y hoy quiero más que nunca que el tiempo se detenga. Porque el tiempo no es nuestro enemigo ahora. Porque cuando la manecilla del reloj se mueve, marcando el paso de las horas, insiste cada vez más en tu partida; por eso odio. Porque él, mi vil adversario, el que no se apiada ni perdona, te aleja un poco más de mí a cada tic-tac que pronuncia.

**Cada suspiro parece el mismo,**

**Cada recuerdo el primero,**

**Todo sigue lento,**

**Ya no hay más estruendo…**

_Suspiro. _

Un suspiro cansino que busca desahogo. Un suspiro lleno de sufrimiento, y a la vez de esperanza… porque mis amigos me enseñaron a creer, creer que los sueños se hacen realidad… porque tú también me enseñaste eso y mucho más, me enseñaste a amar.

Vienen a mí muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos de los días que pasaron antaño, cuando solo éramos unos críos y nos gustaba divertirnos. Recuerdos de todo lo vivido, de las estupideces cometidas, de los errores que no tienen vuelta atrás.

Ahora me arrepiento. Me castigo a mí mismo por haberme ido esa noche; me arrepiento de no haberte dicho lo que sentía, aunque no estuviera seguro de ello… porque ¡Vamos! Era sólo un chiquillo…

Pero debí de hacerme caso. Dejé que mi mente y la sed de venganza te apartaran de mi camino. Obedecí a la razón y no al corazón, que clamaba inquieto que me quedara.

**Las emociones se olvidan,**

**El corazón se detiene, **

**Ya no escucho tus pasos, **

**Ni tu voz…**

El músculo en mi pecho se detiene, ya no late; para serte sincero, siempre necesité de ti para vivir. Siempre dependí de tu sombra y tu felicidad para sentir, para respirar, para continuar…

Pero ¿De qué sirve seguir si estoy solo? ¿De dónde saco el valor para alejarte de mi lado? No puedo, soy egoísta. Porque a pesar de mal que te origino, porque sé que lo hago, no quiero apartarte, no soportaría dejarte.

Te pido que me perdones; por el daño causado, por el tiempo perdido. Quisiera que olvidaras mi estupidez, mis ambiciones, mi sed de poder. Ahora sé que no era suficiente; sé que eso sólo me produjo un vacío en mi interior.

Pero ¿Sabes? Ya lo había llenado, me estaba recuperando…Estaba retomando mi vida, volvía a sonreír y soñar, volvía a llorar, a escuchar y a amar… todo por ti. Pero en este mismo instante, sin quererlo ni pensarlo siquiera, estás derrumbando todo aquello que tanto me costó construir.

Te culpo, eres la causante de todo este sufrimiento. Porque me estás dejando y no puedo detenerlo.

**Impotencia.**

Me siento impotente al no poder detenerlo, quisiera parar el tiempo, quisiera volverlo atrás… Deseo que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que te hubieses quitado de allí…

**Culpa.**

Ya que todo esto es mi culpa. Casi mueres por mí, lo sé. Arriesgaste tu vida porque me sigues amando, aunque te cueste aceptarlo. Nunca has dejado de amarme… lo siento, estoy seguro de ello… No pienses mal, no lo digo por orgullo, ya no quiero ser el tipo altanero que era antes; quiero rectificarme y comenzar de nuevo.

Quiero recuperarte y hacerte mía; quiero vivir el resto de mis días contigo, amanecer a tu lado, mirarte a los ojos cuando me despierto, y tenerte entre mis brazos siempre… pero es cierto ¿no?

Y una vez más, clamo tu perdón; perdón por los besos que no te he dado, por las caricias que faltaron, por cada abrazo que no correspondí, por cada 'te amo' que no te pude decir y que ahora no puedes oír…

Quisiera escuchar tu voz, mi nombre escapando de tus labios; en cada beso, en cada suspiro, susurrándome al oído que me amas…

Desearía poder oír tus pasos cuando te acercas y los de nuestros hijos detrás de ti… porque ¿Quién más perfecto para ser la madre de mis hijos que tú?

Anhelo un futuro a tu lado, sin complicaciones, sin enredos; una vida de felicidad plena, sin temores ni suplicios.

Anhelo tus besos, tus caricias, tus manos junto las mías,… y te deseo, te deseo curando mis heridas, haciéndome feliz cada día con cada una de tus sonrisas.

Pero ahora viene certero un rayo y me parte en dos, muriendo así yo, por la pena y la culpa.

No literalmente, claro. Porque no te dejaría otra vez; porque si muero, solo será por haber querido salvarte. No dejaré que las ironías de la vida, ni los obstáculos que esta me impone, impidan que nos unamos… de una forma u otra…

**Instante entre la vida y la muerte,**

**Instante de arrepentimiento,**

**La sangre se vuelve hielo,**

**Hasta nunca, hasta siempre.**

Ahora te debates entre la vida y la muerte; Itachi logró lo que quería, pues me está quitando lo que más amo en esta vida (_y lo que más amaré en mis vidas siguientes_)…

Ahora me arrepiento, mientras veo que te trasladan en la camilla hacia el quirófano, el no haberte dado un beso.

Mi sangre se hiela con el solo hecho de pensar en que podrías morir.

Pero si lo haces, estaré a tu lado. No dejaré que te me escapes de nuevo; te seguiré hasta los confines de la tierra, te visitaré donde quieras que estés… y si tengo que morir contigo moriré, y moriré feliz porque sé que me esperaras…

Ahora corro desesperado hacia dónde estás y me paro a tu lado. Te acaricio el cabello y miro tus ojos, ahora cerrados. Me inclino a tu lado y susurro en tu oído un sincero 'Te amo'…

Y me alejo… dejándote espacio para irte, para desaparecer por esa puerta, mientras yo espero tu regreso… Sakura.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
